Konoha's vampire
by nicsnort
Summary: One shot, Itachi is a vampire. Just alittle something I whipped up. Nothing much.


**_HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!!! _**

I don't own any of these Naruto Characters :(

It was your best friend's brithday party and your friends and you were having fun in a rented hotel room right across from a bar. As the eveing stared to come to an end, someone brought up the recent news article. "Did you hear about the strange murder of last night?"

"Yeah....another woman has been found in a blind alley with two hole in her neck, dead." Ino answered drinking the last part of her, pretend, cocktail. You stared at your friends confused.

"Media says the killer must be a fun of horror movies or that kind of stuff since he kills like a vampire would, but I didn't really believe this kind of things could happen in this time, when we are so far advandced!" She added shrugging.

"What if it's a real vampire then!" Skaura chuckled.

"Oh yeah, of course…" Hinata sighed.

"What do you think ____?" Ino asked you smiling; you were sure she was pretty high off caffine.

"I don't know really…" you said rolling your eyes tired. You wanted to go back home, so you could rest up for your job in the afternoon, besides you heard about the murders everyday. But you had to admit you thought that the idea of a killer inspired by horror movie or vampires was really interesting. Even so you've always loved vampires...maybe, in the deepest part of yourself you even believed they really existed...

"Aah! I only hope he or she doesn't like cute girls!" Skaura yelled.

"And why?" You asked frowning.

"'Cause I'm cute! I don't want to die because of my cute face!" She said grabbing your hand with tears in her eyes, "Oh please! ____ if it comes to take me, will you protect me?!" Skaura asked holding you even tighter while Ino was shaking her head. You chuckled a bit.

"I should be getting home," you said after awhile of watching her hysterics.

You waited in front loby for a time, debting weather or not to call a taxi. You looked at your mobile phone, a quarter past three, it was to late to call a cab. 'I have to get home now' you thought as you start your trip home. A fat man staggered out of the pub, but you didn't care, you just want to get back home; your house was close to the pub, it would have taken you only five minutes walking. You put on your jacket breathing the cold air of the night and started walking a bit faster. It was really cold, every breath you took a white cloud escaped from your mouth. You bit slightly your bottom lip as you thought about the murder you talked about, maybe it wasn't a great idea walking alone in the middle of the night... You gasped as you felt something grabbing your wrist. You turn. To find the fat man of the pub was right in front you you smirking, showing his teeth to you.

"Let go please," you said shaking a bit your hand 'He's drunk, maybe he will just let me go' you thought inwardly sighing. "I said, please let go of me!" you repeated trying to push him away.

He smirked a bit more "Hi, you're cute, did you know?" he said stepping closer. You stared at him and then asked him, again, to free you. "I don't think I'm going to let you go," he smirked. You looked at him with wide eyes, a horrible idea forming in the back of your head; you bit your bottom lip and tried to run away, hoping his body was too weak because of the alcohol. On the contrary, he consolidated his grip on your wrist and pulled you closer to him. "Ooh...Don't you want to spend few minutes with daddy?" he asked. You didn't answer. He shook his head leaning closer to kiss your neck, but you managed to pull away. He grabbed your shoulder and slammed you on the wall of a near empty alley and then touched your cheek gently.

"You're cute..." he said again leaning closer to you. You tried to push him away, but you were too weak against his fat and drunk body. You felt tears coming to your eyes, but you couldn't scream, your body didn't do what you wanted. You felt your legs shivering as you punched him on the chest, trying to free yourself. "Oh...come on baby...let's have fun..." he said smirking and you could smell his breath stank of alcohol. You tried again to push him away, while tears were rolling down on your cheeks, but he grabbed both your hands in one and pinned them up to your head. You stared at him with wide eyes, praying him to free you.

"Come on...It won't take long..." he whispered, while trying to unbotton your jeans, cursing 'cause he couldn't see well in the darkness of the alley. You screamed as he started touching your belly and moving closer to your panties. You tried again to push him away moving your body under his, which was pressing yours onto the wall, but it was useless.

"It's not nice to touch someone who doesn't want to be touched," a velvety voice said. The man in front of you didn't care about the voice and started touching your breasts instead.

"Help me! Please!" you whisper with your voice racked with sobs.

"I'm talking with you jerk, I don't like being ignored." The same voice stated behind your rapist. The man turned his head bored and the guy behind him punched him. The fat man fell onto the road, freeing your hands, and you both stared at the guy standing in the alley. He looked up at you and asked coldly "Are you okay?"

"Ehm..Yes..." You answer touching your wrists falling on your knees shivering madly. The man on the floor stared at the guy and then looked at you.

"Well she's ok so you can let me go now, right?" he asked nervously laughing. The young guy punched him with so much strength that you didn't want to spend another second in the alley with either but you were to scared to move. The guy looked again at you and opened his mouth slightly, as he was about to say something. He then walked towards you and fell on his knees when he was in front of you. You looked into his black eyes, his hair seemed to be black that shone dark blue.

"Now you have to keep your eyes closed," he whispered closing your eyes with a hand. "Okay?" he asked. You nodded shivering a bit and he stood up again. You could hear his footsteps. You heard the man mutter something and then him screaming in pain. You gasped, but you didn't open your eyes and you covered your ears with your hands. 'Oh my God, oh my God!' you thought as you heard more yelps and weaker and weaker screams. Silence. After a while you opened your eyes slowly. You turned your head to see the guy who saved you standing in front of the man, who was on the floor with an horrified expression on his face, his neck and shirt covered in blood. You soon after realized he was dead. You gasped and the guy slowly looked at you over his shoulder; his eyes were red and his mouth was dripping blood.

You stared at him, to petrified to move, as he wiped away some blood from his lips with a finger and then licked it walking towards you. He stared at you with an annoyed face leaning down closer to your face. You jumped went you felt his warm breath on you, he was looking into your eyes with his now red ones. You sobbed shivering. You could see his sharp fangs in his slightly open mouth, red because of the blood. He reached for your neck his bloody fingers and touched it gently. You felt the warm blood of the man on the ground seeping into your skin as he touched you and you sobbed.

He then smirked "You seem pretty tasty..." he said stroking gently your hair "…and that man was disgusting...I do need to feed a bit more...but no. Go now," he smirked showing you his bloody fangs. You looked at him with wide eyes and tried to stand up scared. He stared at you, still smirking, as you running away weakly from the alley to the main street. You looked at him over your shoulder just to see if he was following you, but he was exactly were he was when he told you to leave quickly. Even if it was pretty far, you were sure he was staring at you.

When you arrived at home, even though it was really late, you took a shower, a really long shower, to wash away the blood from your body and its smell from your hair. As you laid in the bed, the blankets were covering all your body but the eyes; even if you were at home, safely locked into your room, you had to wait the sunrise to be able to sleep.

Two weeks passed. You woke up in the middle of the night panting; you had that nightmare, again. You stared at the darkness in front of you shivering, trying to forget what you just dreamt, but of course it was impossible. Since the vampire, because you were sure he was, 'saved' you from the rapist, you dreamt of him every night. You dreamt pools of blood all around you, the fat man dead onto the floor with that terrified and painful face staring at you and the guy...you didn't know why, but in your dream he was behind you. You couldn't see him but you knew he was there. He would put his hands on your waist from behind and started kissing your neck with his blood filled lips and after a while he bit your neck.

You blushed a bit and shook your head as you remembered this part you your dream, you were terrified of it but it still made you're toes curl. 'I need a glass of fresh water' you thought as you started walking downstairs. The last two weeks have been horrible every night the same nightmare, you were so tired in the morning that you often slept at school and at work your parents were very concerned for you. You picked a glass and filled it with fresh water and then drank. You sighed. 'Maybe I need to see a doctor or something...' you thought shaking slightly your head. You heard your father snoring in his room, and your mother muttering something in her sleep and you smiled 'They're so worried...but they would just worry more if I tell them why I cannot sleep...' you thought as you started to walk to your room.

You went up the stairs slowly, trying not to make a sound. When you opened the door of your room, you felt a cold wind freezing your hands and face. "Why...why is it so cold?" you asked yourself closing the door behind you looking at the window. It was closed but unlocked. You took a deep breath and ruched to lock it. 'It's just my imagination, it's just my imagination...' you thought trying to calm down. But your bedroom was getting even colder and as you breathed, a white cloud escaped from your mouth. Leaning on the glass, you scanned every corner of your room, trying to see if in the darkness there were something more then your CDs or your school books. 'It seems everything is ok...' you thought 'Maybe it's just...too cold outside and...since the heater is shut off…' you finally sighed, closing your eyes, shrugging. You opened them again and walked towards the bed.

You then put quickly your hands on your mouth as you saw two piercing green eyes staring at you in the darkest corner of your room. 'Oh my God...' you thought stepping back untill your back touched the frosted glass again. 'It's him!' you thought scared; you've seen him so many times in your dreams, those red eyes were torture to you. He slowly started walking towards you, with an emotionless face, his mouth slightly opened. He reached you and you didn't move, terrified. 'He didn't hurt me last time, he's not going to hurt me now, he's not going to hurt me now..' you started repeating in your head still starring into his fathomless eyes. He stopped, his body was inches away from yours and he was still keeping eye contact with you. He slowly reached and brushed your cheek with his knuckles. You turned your head a bit, closing your eyes tightly as he touched you, scared he decided tonight you would be his meal.

He smirked. "Don't worry, I already fed and even if you look and smell so tasty I'm not going to hurt you," he said. You looked back at him shivering. He just stared at you and stroked your hair gently in silence.

"I want you to come with me…" he whispered. You opened your mouth slightly to answer him, but he cut you off. "You're coming at me whether you like it or not."

"Why?" You quietly cried and, calling for courage, grabbed the hand which was touching you and pushed it away. He looked at you and smirked a little.

"You're pretty brave, aren't you? Why aren't you scared of me?" he asked. You looked away blushing slightly. "I'm coming back here tomorrow night. I'll be waiting for your answer," he said gently caressing your your cheek once more. You blushed a bit more as he stepped back slowly disappearing in the darkness.

After a while your room was back to normal, the temperature was the same when you walked downstairs and the frost melted from the window. You ran to your bed, scared, but also happy a bit though you didn't know why. 'Tomorrow night...' you thought before closing your eyes to have a dreamless sleep.

The night after you woke up in the middle of the night as usual, but not because of the nightmare but because someone was caressing your waist lovingly. "Oh my!" you whispered pulling away quickly.

"Hey. You're cute while sleeping, did you know?" he asked smiling. You blushed a bit and noticed his eyes were green again.

"How long have you been here?!" You whispered because you didn't want your parents to hear you, but you were pretty shocked.

"About half an hour," he shrugged.

"What do you want from me!?" you added after a while. Really, what the hell did he want from you!?

"I've told you I want you to come with me, I've been lonely for a very long time. It's not easy being able to only have one person forever but I've chosen you." You had a look of mixed shock and confusion plastered on your face. "But of course I've forgotten to introduce my self, I am Itachi Uchiha. So I ask again, will you come with me?"

"I...no," you said firmly.

"Oh...I'll ask you again; are you coming with me?" You stared at him. "Remember? You're coming with me wether you like it or not." he added.

"Why are you asking me then," you said as he started to stroke your hair gently. He smirked at your answer.

"Beause I'm really kind." He then moved closer to your face and looked into your eyes as he was trying to read your mind. You blushed and turned your head away but he grabbed your chin and you were looking again into his eyes. He kissed you softly, you stiffened but leaned slightly into his mouth. He noticed your reaction, pulling away he kissed you once more, searching for an entrance to your mouth by running his tounge across your lips.

He bit gently your bottom lip and you let a muffled yelp as you felt the taste of your blood into your mouth. He immediately pulled back growling and then reasting his forehead on yours. "I'm coming back tomorrow night and you'll come with me," he growled clenching his teeth. His eyes were turning red because of the smell and taste of your blood and immediately jumped from your bed and disappeard.

You woke up because of his warm breath into your ear; he was stroking gently your hair, but his face was really close to yours. You opened wide your eyes as you saw him, as you realized you weren't in your bed, you understand he kidnapped you. He smiled softly at you and kissed your ear.

"Get used to this room, my lovely maiden, cause you're going to be here for a long time…"


End file.
